The Eternal Fruit
by Codename-ShadowFox
Summary: In their last moments, a sliver of hope revealed itself. It was their only chance, that last desperation move before everything was exhausted. He took it, his army followed, his friends followed, his rival followed. It worked once before, it should work again no? "Sasuke, cover me!" Rinnegan, Grey!Naruto. Hugely AU.


**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**The Eternal Fruit**

The new god Obito has summoned forth the world tree, Yggdrasil, more commonly known as the Juubi. Ragnarok has come, and with it a war that will once again bring mass destruction upon the world. Heroes stood against the new good - dead and alive - but the new god's power was too great.

Thousands died in the summoning of the world tree, hundreds more in the coming minutes. A time limit was set for the heroes... fifteen minutes. We are at the final moments, ten seconds to the apocalypse.

"I see... so in the end, we still were no match for them." An exhausted Naruto grunted out, as he kneeled down next to Sasuke Uchiha.

"Normally I'd make some snide remark over you giving up but... I really don't feel like it." The Uchiha replied with a slight chuckle, having accepted the fate that would soon come.

"Ha. Let it be known that in his last moments alive, the Uchiha cracked a joke." Naruto said and they both shared a mirthless laugh.

"Looks like this is it Naruto. Ironic isn't it?"

"What is?"

"That we being leaf shinobi would die by a tree..."

"Hehe... yeah I guess so."

"See you in the after life?" Sasuke said as he raised his fist towards the only person he ever truly considered a friend.

"Nah - you're going to hell - I'll be chilling in heaven." Naruto said with a grin only to be punched in the face by Sasuke.

"Screw you dobe." Sasuke said before coughing and standing up, facing his dead with his head held high like a true Uchiha.

"Right back at you, teme." Naruto said as he took stood up and looked towards the world tree as it started to open. A look of surprise came across his face as he watched the bud open and what looked like a small purple circle was inside. "Sasuke, do you see that?"

Having already activated his sharingan the Uchiha nodded, "It looks like a fruit."

"Wait a second... didn't they say that the Rikudo Sennin's mom ate a fruit from the tree and it gave her the power to win the war against her country?" Naruto asked as he started gathering as much chakra as he could.

"Yeah but what does... that... you're not planning on-"

"COVER ME!" Naruto shouted, having already burst into a sprint before the Uchiha even finished his sentence.

"Shit!" The Uchiha cursed before taking off after the blonde. Those that were still alive followed suit and charged the tree.

_**You think it'll work?**_

_What do we have to lose?_

_**Good point.**_

_Withdraw your chakra from everyone, we'll need as much of it as we can get to climb the tree._

_**On it.**_

His talk with Kurama finished, the shinobi alliance noticed that their Kyuubi cloaks were all receding back into Naruto. "SHINOBI! THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE! DISTRACT THE TREE AND STALL OBITO!"

"**HAI!**" Was the resounding answer of the few hundred remaining ninja. Obito up in the air narrowed his eyes and send out small black balls that crashed into the charging shinobi, sucking in everything they touched.

Naruto was rushing straight at Obito who also came at him, they were about to meet half-way before Naruto used a larger burst of chakra to side-step the former Uchiha and jump straight at the tree's trunk.

Obito turned around and mentally commanded the roots to chase Naruto, but the shinobi alliance used everything they could to keep destroying them. In his anger, Obito began targeting the shinobi, draining them of their life-force.

"Your fight's with me, disgrace!" A voice shouted from behind Obito, who turned in time to block a massive fireball with his ying-yang shield. "Only a Uchiha can kill another Uchiha, and I intend to do just that!" Sasuke shouted once more before unleashing Amaterasu on Obito who merely kept his shield up to block the flames.

"Can't you see that your efforts are futile? I have already won! The world will be, what I want it to be! Why won't you acknowledge that?" Obito asked, slamming his shield back against the flames to disperse them.

A smirk came upon the Uchiha's face, "Because I'm just a distraction. **SUSANOO!**"

**XXX**

Meanwhile Hashirama Senju was doing his best to stop Madara from interfering. "NOOO! GET OUT OF MY WAY SENJU!" Madara shouted as he watched the yellow blur quickly run up the tree.

"As long as there in an ember in the hearts of the people, the will of fire will always burn on! This will be our last battle Madara, that boy's gambit will decide the fate of this world." Hashirama said as he used all of his chakra to confine Madara in a wood imprisonment jutsu.

"DAMN YOU HASHIRAMA!"

**XXX**

_Almost there, just a few hundred more feet. _

_**Naruto watch out!**_

Naruto dodged the roots that had started to catch up to him, bobbing and weaving through the deadly stems. _There! _Naruto flipped over the flower petal at the top and ran towards the middle where a fruit, bigger than he was stood in the middle. It was purple with black lines going across in levels. _Kind of looks like... rinnegan? Screw it, no time!_

Naruto lunged at the fruit just as the roots were about to catch him. He took a giant bite out of the fruit and immediately spit it back out. "UGH! That was fucking disguis- ooh, shit... I don't feel so good." The jinchuuriki started swaying before falling face first on to the flower bud. He started losing conciousness as darkness began clouding his vision. He grit his teeth in anger. _Sorry everyone... I failed... again._

**XXX**

_**Sorry everyone... I failed... again.**_

Naruto woke up with a start panting and sweating, looking around the dark room he work up in. _W-Wait a fucking second... _He stood up and cautiously walked towards a door in the dark room.

The blonde opened the door and flipped a switch and stood in awe at what he saw. Not because he was a kid again but for some reason he had the _Rinnegan..._


End file.
